On the Road
by Darket
Summary: (Chap 4 up)SEQUEL TO MEGAMAN ENDGAME. Roll is alive. She's grown a bit since then. Now she's with two bikers to deliver the cure to the maverick virus. The Maverick War is the only thing in their way. Please Read!
1. Roll's return

Due to the success of Megaman Endgame, I can see a trilogy for the series depending on this one. Ok, if you liked Endgame for its action, just to let you know, this is Roll's story. There's not as much violence as Endgame. It's more like a hitchhiker story. This is Roll's story just 5 years after the Epilogue of Endgame. Real quick news, I don't know if the robots like Roll age or not. So she's just a little bit older than she was. Not grandma old, more like, I'm on the road, I'm cool old. Before you ask questions, I did get inspiration for this story from a 60's movie called "Easy Rider". Just read, and who knows. You might like this one better than the first story.

**"On the Road" **

"Have you heard the news?" the DJ asked. "A new form of Machines has risen to the streets called Reploids. They aren't even 3 Law safe. That's just crazy in my terms. Line 14, what is your opinion?"

"Reploids are the future! If Dr. Thomas Light were here today, he would just throw a fit! Remember that his original design for Reploids were for them to live in peace with humans. That's what Dr. Cain has been trying to do." Jet-Hammer said.

"Well, that's phenomenal. I take it that you are a Reploid? Well, just keep off the streets. We don't want robots taking over. Next Caller, you're on the air." The DJ said.

"I have to agree with that caller. It's no even the fault of the Reploids for going nuts. Scientists are working to understand what this new virus is that is making Reploids riot. So I think you need to stop being such a damned supremacist and accept the future- jackass." The man said.

The phone line went silent. Jet-Hammer listened to the DJ and looked forwards. The bartender looked at him.

"What, you've got a problem with me?" Jet-Hammer asked.

"No, you're good to me. I agree. People should accept Reploids. This is all just a repeat of what history has done. So don't worry about me trying to kill you. I as a human respect you. Jet, you can come around here as long as you want. You can live here, I don't really care." The bartender said.

"Thanks… That really helps me out a lot. Just knowing this place, I want to go somewhere else. I hear that some of the Reploids are trying to find a home."

"You mean like a Promised Land? I hope you do find it."

The bartender put down his mug and the door opened. Jet-Hammer looked at the door and froze.

"Can I stay here for a bit? I won't take long." Roll said.

"Sure, It's raining. A poor girl like you shouldn't be out here. Are you a Reploid too?" the bartender asked.

"Nope, I'm a robot. Hello, my name's Roll. I'm Dr. Light's creation." Roll replied.

"Dr. Light? He was a good man. It's a shame that he passed away. Sorry about what happened to him." Jet-Hammer said.

"I was at his death bed. I hate to send war-like, but that guy Nano Man deserved what he had coming to him. I was actually heading west. I was looking for my brother Proto Man. It's been 35 years. I wanted to know what happened to him. After all that, I wanted to make sure somebody else would be there. Proto man is all I have left." Roll said.

"West? That's where you were going? How did you plan on getting there?" the bartender asked.

"I walked most of the way here. I ended up going in a circle for the last 10 years." Roll said.

Jet-Hammer looked down at the bar. He pulled out his keys and put his gun away.

"Say Roll, you still want to head west?" Jet-Hammer asked.

"Yes!" Roll replied.

"I've got a new vehicle called a Ride Chaser. It can get us across the continent and hopefully to the western land. If you want to come with me, you better be ready to ride."

"I'll do it! I just know Proto man is out there waiting for me!"

Jet (I'll call him Jet to make it easier) gave Roll his helmet. He walked outside and made sure the rain wasn't falling. It was pouring outside. There had to be at least two inches outside.

"You know what… Take my coat. It's going to be wet for a while." Jet said.

"Thank you." Roll said.

Jet got on the Ride Chaser with Roll. They started it up and took off. Jet continued to drive through the city. He looked at his gun in its holster.

"Roll, I'm going to go get a few friends of mine. I can't leave town just yet." Jet said.

He turned off on the highway and went to the downtown area. It was gang territory now. Some of the Crime Lords on the upper-east side had recently begun to go crazy like the other Reploids. Jet parked outside of a huge motel.

"Hey, why don't you go wait here and I'll be out in just 5 minutes. Don't come in. This is a dangerous place." Jet said.

"You're not going to cause trouble are you?" Roll asked.

"I'll be fine. Roll, going to the west with me would be the best thing to do. Believe me, you wont find a Ride Chaser anywhere else."

"Are you a gangster?"

"These days, it doesn't matter. Trust me Roll. I'm the nicest bad guy you'll ever meet."

Roll sat under the patio with her coat. It was dangerous. She had the decision. Fight or flight. Jet walked into the motel. He looked at the woman at the counter.

"How may I help you?" the woman asked.

Jet looked at the keys to all of the rooms. He saw that half of them were missing. The clipboard on the desk had a few familiar names on it.

"Are you going to do something?" the woman asked.

"What room did Snake check into?" Jet replied.

"I can't give away that information."

Jet kept his gun low. He pointed it at the woman and stretched his neck around. The gun terrified the woman.

"I hate to do this. Just get one of those keys and tell me where Snake is." Jet said.

The woman grabbed a hotel key and walked upstairs. Jet followed her with the gun out.

"You Reploids make me sick." The woman said.

"Meat bags like you have been doing stuff worse than this for years. Did you know that humans killed each other for thousands of years? So don't even start with this." Jet replied.

The woman unlocked the door and walked away. Jet kicked down the door. Snake was at his table with a gun.

"Jet, I'm surprised you even bothered to come here." Snake said.

"I'm going to be honest with you. I don't even feel like fighting this time. The Promised Land, do you want to come with me? I'm going west." Jet said.

"Oh man! You're still going on about that. We've got nothing waiting for us there. You know that nobody can get up through Kashmir. Even if we got past there, that's still a long road ahead."

"We've got a girl with us whose looking for her brother. I'm going there. I just needed some help in case the Mob boys tried to get us."

"Ok, enough. Spare me your life story. Anything is better than this place. I just want out of the business. If you're heading west, we might as well get our business done there. See this?"

Snake put a small tube on the table. Jet picked it up and started to observe it. It had a bunch of strands inside of it.

"What is it?" Jet asked.

"The anti-virus to what's been getting everybody. Most of the Reploids are moving west to escape from that virus. Were going to use this to start our own utopia. We can leave the humans where they are with the virus. That guy Sigma, he's going to end up killing us. So if we have this, the crime lords out west will pay us big time for this capsule." Snake replied.

"So we just get it out west and nothing will happen to us?"

"We'll have it made."

Jet stood up and smiled. They walked towards the door and heard 3 guys coming down the hallway. They were working with the military. Snake put the capsule in his coat. Roll was outside in the darkness. It had been 5 minutes. There was no excuse giving up now. She had to wait for them…


	2. Free ride Easy Rider

"Who are these guys?" Snake asked.

The 3 men were from Future Robotics Corporation. Snake handed Jet a coat fir the road. He hopped out the window and landed near his Ride Chaser. Jet was still inside. He took shelter behind the closest thing he could find. The 3 men walked inside the room and checked the place. Jet stood behind them and held up his gun. Roll was outside until she saw Snake pull around with his Ride Chaser.

"You with Jet?" Snake asked.

"Yes. Are you his partner?" Roll replied.

"Sure am! Like my Ride Chaser? It's way fancier than his though."

Snake looked to his left and saw a bunch of people fighting a Reploid. Roll watched it and Snake put the tiny capsule into a compactor to keep it safe. He then put it in Jet's fuel tank before Roll turned back. Gunshots were heard upstairs. Jet leaped out his window to avoid an explosion. He landed next to his Ride Chaser and got on. Roll ran towards him and got on. Snake got on his Ride Chaser and they sped down the road. As they crossed the highway, a squad car approached them.

"Oh man… Snake! HEY! COPS!" Jet screamed.

Snake looked back and froze. He looked ahead and was confused. Jet pulled over with him.

"Jet, we can't do this. That thing is in your fuel tank. If were caught, they'll use us as scrap." Snake whispered.

"Calm down Snake. I'm good at this. I'll get it handled." Jet replied.

The cop pulled up with a notepad. He looked at Jet and then at Roll. Jet faced the cop. The cop held his hat and gave a courtesy wave to Roll.

"I heard something on my radio about two boys killing a few guys downtown at a hotel. They were equipped with Ride Chasers." The cop said.

"Officer, We haven't been downtown yet. You know me, I wouldn't do anything bad like that. My old pal Snake and I here are going to leave town. We hear that a virus is sweeping past the area. It's killing Reploids along with robots." Jet replied.

The officer looked at Jet's coat. It looked like there was an imprint in it. Snake started to reach for his gun.

"What's in the coat?" the cop asked.

"Nothing important." Jet replied.

"Pull it out slowly."

Jet pulled out his gun and the cop made him drop it. The cop made him get up against the guardrail on the highway. Snake looked at Jet. He gave Snake the signal to shoot in case the cop tried to find the capsule. Roll watched the cop lift his radio.

"Officer, he's innocent! I've been on the road with him for a month now. Trust me, he's done nothing wrong! If you are going to arrest anybody, he's not the person. Jet has decided to take me out west to find my brother! He's a good Reploid. He would never kill anybody." Roll cried.

Jet looked at the cop and nodded. The cop sighed and backed away. He gave Jet back his gun and put the notepad away.

"Ok, I'll let you guys go. I don't want to see you out with guns like that again. Now you stay out of trouble, alright?" the cop asked.

"Sure thing officer." Jet said.

"That goes for you too." The cop said.

"Ok." Snake said.

"Now ya'll have a good evening." The cop replied.

The cop got inside his car and drove off. He was patrolling the entire state. Jet looked at Roll and smiled.

"You really will come in handy." Jet said.

They drove out of the city and began to camp outside in the forest. Roll was confused. They had to rest just like people. She was wondering what was up with Reploids. Snake made the place for a campfire. He put a stick in the center of some hay. Jet tapped Roll on the shoulder and pointed at Snake. Snake began to move his hands back and forth as fast as he could. His hands were moving back and forth at over 400 MPH. The rain had stopped. Snake continued to move his hands until a fire started.

"Got my fire started. At least we wont freeze." Snake said.

"Back on the open road. Anybody up for a song?" Jet asked.

He got his acoustic guitar off of his Ride Chaser. Roll sat next to a tree and Snake thought for a minute.

"Come on, I know some old songs, some Kansas, and a lot of Led Zeppelin." Jet said.

"What was that old one we sang back at the tour last year? How did it go?" Snake asked.

"Wayward Sun. That's the one we sang at the desert valley when we were helping out those people with all of the crops."

"Yeah, sing it! I love that one."

"You need to be the back up vocals."

Roll smiled and Jet began to play the guitar. He got the opening in and Snake sat back to listen. Roll did the same. Jet stopped playing and he went silent. Snake and Jet began to sing together…

"Carry on my Wayward Sun. They'll be peace when you are done. Lay your weary head to rest. Don't cry no more."

Snake began to drum on his legs while Jet played the guitar. Roll listened and she was getting into the song. They continued singing through the night. It was kind of like paradise itself. A few hours passed…

"Snake's asleep already?" Jet asked.

"Yeah. I'll need to rest soon." Roll replied.

"Hey Roll, thanks for helping me out back there. You did the good thing. I wasn't afraid of getting caught. I was afraid of what we might have done if we were caught. I really don't want them taking away our Ride Chasers."

"I'll defend you guys. You're really not that bad of a person Jet. I just prefer if you didn't kill people."

"I don't really decide to. It comes as defense. I've only killed 5 people who tried to kill me. That's it. Those meat bags should learn that we have rights too. They kill our numbers, we'll fight back."

"Dr. Light wanted a better future from this."

Jet went to sleep and Roll went on ahead and went to sleep too. They had a long way to go. When morning came, Jet began to look at the map.

"We're right here, and Kashmir is just 1780 miles away from here. If we keep away from busy traffic and reduce stops…" Jet said.

"We could make it through there in just 5 days." Snake replied.

"We're going through Kashmir? I've never heard of that place." Roll said.

"It's a danger zone from what I've heard. No Reploid or Machine has ever passed through there. They say that only man could pass through there. That's where most of the humans are living. If we can get it through Kashmir, we can just speed the rest of the way. I personally do not want to go through the area past there. Those westerners don't take it to kindly to people from the east. I've heard most of the Reploids there are partially infected. That's why were moving was past there as fast as possible." Jet said.

Snake stood up and dusted off. He got on his Ride Chaser. Jet got on with Roll and they prepared to move through the countryside…


	3. Don't Bring me down

This chapter isn't for kids. It's for more mature audiences. There is a little nudity in this chapter. So back away! You've been warned! If you don't wan to read it, just skim on ahead. If I do get banned, just send me an email if you liked what you've seen. I'll just get a new account and start posting. But here's the story…

Jet drove along the empty road. Snake put his knees up on the Ride Chaser's handlebars. He held his hands out and started doing a "No hands" gesture. Roll laughed and started to do the same. Jet started doing it too. They were pretty bored, so this was the best means of having fun. Snake drove on ahead and did a 360. Roll held onto Jet and they popped a wheelie.

"You know what Jet, we were just ready to kill each other over the year. Now look at us, were just like old times." Snake said.

"It's the open road. It can kill hate easily." Jet said.

"Jet, you're almost out of fuel." Roll said.

"You're right. Snake, let's hit the next station." Jet said.

They sped down the empty road and towards a fueling station nearby. It was built for Ride Chasers. This was an empty country almost. The man who ran the fueling station was getting good money. Jet parked by the pump. He got off with Roll and pulled out the nozzle.

"Jet, let me fuel it up. It's the least I can do for all the help you've provided me with." Roll said.

"Ok. It's just like filling up a gas tank. But you've got to be sure that the fuel has stopped flowing before you take the nozzle out." Jet replied.

Roll put the nozzle into the gas tank and began to fill up the engine. Jet walked towards Snake and began to fill up his tank.

"Hey Jet, our future is in that tank and she's pouring fuel all over it. What if she sees the capsule?" Snake asked.

"Calm down Snake, she's not going to see it. Besides, she wouldn't even know what it was if she saw it." Jet replied.

"You think too easily. I guess If we can make it to the Promised Land it will be better living. Maybe I can probably start to think easy too. But how are we supposed to make it across Kashmir?"

"Just leave the thinking up to me. If we just take it easy, we'll find a way across."

Roll got done pumping. The light turned green so she could pull out the nozzle. Jet gave her the money so she could pay for the fuel. After they paid, it was time to move through the mountains. The mountains were big. Jet drove up it and began to fool around. Snake chased him up to mountain. A lake was up ahead.

"Whoa! I've never seen this place before." Snake said.

"We can go for a swim." Roll said.

"I didn't pack a swimsuit." Jet said.

"There's nobody around for miles, we can go skinny dipping!" Roll exclaimed.

"Ok. I'm in." Snake said.

"This isn't a Nude Beach! Ah, whatever." Jet replied.

They got undressed and went swimming. Roll splashed Jet and he splashed her back. They had a ball. Snake carried Roll on his shoulders and dunked her.

"See, this wasn't so bad after all, now was it?" Roll asked.

"It's pretty fun. Is there anything else to do other than just dunk each other?" Jet replied.

"I've got an idea." Snake said as he closed his eyes. "Marco."

"Polo." Roll said.

Jet began to play along. They spent a few hours swimming around. It was high noon right now. Roll and jet sat on their clothes until they had dried off.

"I had fun today. But we aren't done just yet." Jet said.

"What do you have in mind?" Roll asked.

Snake walked out of the woods with a few towels he found. He passed them one and dried off. They got dressed and continued to move through the mountains. Jet dropped Roll off by the road and moved up the mountain. He wanted to do one last thing before they left the mountains. Roll and Snake waited by the road. Just seconds later, they saw Jet's Ride Chaser fly off the side of the mountain. It soared through the air and over the forest. A few campers saw him.

"YEAH!" Jet yelled.

He came close the road and hit the ground. His Ride Chaser was able to survive the fall. He stood up and began to walk around in circles. The fall hurt. Roll broke out into laughter with Snake.

"That wasn't a good idea, was it?" Snake asked.

Jet laughed too and a squad car pulled in. The cops got out and arrested Jet for reckless driving.

"There are people out on this mountain! You shouldn't be doing stuff like this." The cop said.

"Hey, you can't arrest him!" Snake yelled.

"Shut up you Reploid!"

They hit Snake with a club and took the two Reploids in. Roll was shocked. They left her alone and took off with the Ride Chasers.

"Hey! They didn't do anything wrong!" Roll yelled.

She threw a rock at the Squad car. It missed and Roll kicked the dirt. She hit the ground and started slamming her fists into it.

"DAMN IT!" Roll yelled.

She had to walk towards the nearest town to find them. Breaking them out wouldn't be right. So she had to find money to pay the bail. Jet and Snake were thrown in the slammer without trial.

"Next time you should think before doing a stupid stunt like that." The cop said.

"We were just fooling around! That girl back in the mountains is Dr. Light's creation! She need's to head west with us!" Jet yelled.

The cop tossed the keys and walked away. Snake kicked the bars and sat down. Jet sat in his bed.

"This is BS, were stuck." Jet said.

"We messed up." Snake said as he scratched the mattress.

Roll was near the town. She only had 2 credits left from when she paid for fuel. There was a Biker Bar nearby. A few Ride Chasers were outside along with a few old Motorcycles. Roll took a deep breath and walked in. When she stepped foot inside, there were groups of bikers looking at her.

Roll waved to them and looked around. A few guys were playing pool. They were tossing credits around in a bet. Roll watched a game and had an idea on how to get Jet and Snake out of jail.

"Can I play?" Roll asked.

"What? I'm sorry; I didn't understand a word you just said. Are you challenging me and my partner?" Big Tim asked.

"Yes." Roll said.

"You're just being a damn fool. Besides, we only play two-on-two matches." Joe said.

Roll looked at the bar and a man turned to her. He was moving west just like her.

"I'll play. Just let me finish this beer." Rick said.

He chugged the mug and walked towards the pool table. Roll held up the two credits and they laughed.

"Zip it. I'll throw in the other ninety-eight credits. We'll just have to win this twice. You're human, right?" Rick asked.

"Of course." Roll said.

She obviously had them fooled to think she was a human. Big Tom put down fifty credits. Joe did the same and they got ready to play.

"Who's going first?" Big Tom asked.

"I guess we should let the lady go first!" Joe said.

Roll grabbed a pool stick. She smoothed out the end and lined up her shot. The computer inside her head calculated how hard she would have to push to break the diamond and where she would have to hit. The best shot came up. She hit the white ball into the diamond. Three solids went into the pockets.

"I guess I'm solid." Roll said.

She moved around the table and saw another clear shot. Big Tom sat back and she made the shot. The next solid went into the hole. Rick just had to sit back until she missed.

"Hey-hey, she's good!" the bartender said.

Roll hit a solid and knocked it in. She had one last shot. It was crooked. 3 stripes were in the way of the 8-ball. On the other side of the 8-Ball were two more stripes. Roll tried to get the shot right. She hit the side of the table and the ball bounced off of it. It hit the 8-ball. The lone 8-ball bounced past the stripes and hit the corner pocket. Roll lifted up her pool stick and took the money.

"No way. You beat Big Tom." Rick said.

"Anybody else want to play? I'll only play for 200 credits." Roll said.

"We'll play! I'm in on this one." The biker said.

She let the opposing player go first. Rick sipped on his beer all night and morning came. The entire bar had been wiped clean. Rick was drunk off his ass. Roll had made him over 2,000 credits. She took her two grand and he took his. Big Tom lifted Roll up on his shoulders.

"This is to the best pool player on this side of the mountains." Big Tom said.

He gave Roll a beer. She held it up and put it down. Everybody was confused.

"I've got to go to jail and pay the bail for my friends. Like you all, I've got to hit the road." Roll said.

She walked towards the front door with Rick. He got on his hog and tried to keep his head straight. They had the jukebox on all night.

"The storm leaves no trace like silent dreams. There's the bat that lead me to that place where the yellow desert screams." Rick said.

Roll had heard the song he was trying to recite. Of course the words were partially wrong.

"I'll shine my love beneath the summer moon. Of course I will return again." Rick said as he started his motor. "Past the dust that floats high in the dune. I'm moving through Kashmir."

He drove off and was swerving across the sidewalk. Roll watched him whack his head on a sign and fall off the motorcycle. She looked around and took off running towards town…

Ok, this is all for this chapter. Oh, just for fun, anybody who know the name of the song that Rick was singing, let me know when you review. It's just for a bonus. I'll give you a hint, it was off of Led Zeppelin's 5th album, Physical Graffiti.


	4. Back On the Road

Snake woke up in the prison cell. A few prisoners were across the hall from him begun to look at him funny. There was a police officer in the cell with them. It was the same one who pulled them over the other night.

"Hello fellow travelers." The cop said.

"What are you doing out here?" Snake asked.

"I'm the traveler of the land. The name's Noah."

"Officer Noah… Why are you in a jail cell?"

"I stick up for the Reploids. They deserve equal rights like humans."

Jet got up and he looked around. Noah stood up and walked to the bars. Snake needed to find a way out.

"What's going on?" Jet asked.

"Nothing, we're just going to be stuck here for a while." Snake replied.

"Not true boys, somebody will bail us out soon. Where exactly did you say you were going?" Noah asked.

"Kashmir." Snake said.

"You're going through Kashmir? That place is a desert. You're not planning on going through with the Ride Chasers are you?" Noah asked.

"No… We're going to walk and just hope that we head in the right direction. I was hoping to get some help." Jet replied.

"Well, I know of a way how some of the Reploids got through. There's a slip between the mountains. I just need some water and I'll help you through." Noah said.

A cop knocked on the bars. He opened them up and let Jet and Snake go. Noah followed them past the bars.

"We're free to go?" Jet asked.

"Yeah, the pool girl over here won big at the bar last night and now she's going to pay your bail." The cop replied.

Roll was at the front desk. She spent 200 credits for each one. Noah gave a courtesy wave to Roll.

"Glad to meet ya' again. So, where are these Ride Chasers at?" Noah asked.

They all walked outside and saw the two Ride Chasers under a big piece of tarp. Roll paid off the impound costs, leaving them with just 400 credits.

"It's proven, we can't make this trip without Roll. She's helped us out way too much already." Jet said.

"So we're heading to Kashmir? It should be a 2-day drive if we can take countryside. Bit that's the biker territory past this town." Noah said as he lit up a cigarette.

"We've got the rest of our live ahead of us. So, are you coming with us past Kashmir?"

"No, I'll stick around with you for a bit. Then I've got to go back. I can take a plane."

Jet got on his Ride Chaser with Roll. Snake got on his with Noah and they moved on ahead. It was a quick ride through the countryside. None of the bikers would take offense to them being around. Jet was one of them to their sense. Night fell. They had to get food, water, and another campfire going because of Noah coming along.

"So you've been on the road to go past Kashmir? I really do hope that you guys know why it's such a dangerous place for machines." Noah said.

"I've heard that there is a group of bandits there. But that's just a rumor. I've also heard that the mirages will lead you in the wrong direction. I never really did find out exactly." Jet said.

"What? You mean you've taken us all this way and you don't know why? But earlier you said that we were going to walk. Any reason why?" Snake asked.

"We're going to walk incase it becomes so hot that the mirages lead us into a mountain. Incase if you didn't know, if somebody on something as fast as a Ride Chaser hits a mountain, it goes bye-bye." Jet said.

"No, it's not the heat. People sometimes have a hard time getting through. Kashmir is loaded with mountains. The mountains are just as old as anything. Travelers could never map out the place because of the mountains. The mountains themselves can pick up radio signals that will mess with any hand-held device to communicate. They are also magnetic. A compass will just dance, and dance, and dance. They can't even map out the coordinates. Satellites can't get a clear signal because everything will just bounce around on the transmissions." Noah said.

"What makes it that dangerous for us?" Snake asked.

"The effects of the mountains will mess with your CPU's. You'll begin to pick up unknown signals, see things that shouldn't be there, and then you'll most likely start to slow down. I've heard of a machine that tried to go through there. It walked around in a circle for 70 years before it walked back. Of course he didn't have the decision to go that way. The mountains lead him that way. We just need to keep going straight and we should make it." Noah replied.

Kashmir was only small, 30-mile patch of desert that connected two of the continents. The sea around it was loaded with sharks. Boats couldn't get through. Only planes. But they didn't have the money to get a flight back and forth between the countries. Other than that, there was no way to get the capsule through the metal detectors. Noah already had free access to go between the countries. Morning came and it was time to keep on moving. They went into the badlands. It was like this for the next day. But things changed. They all drove through the badland and found an old city. It was populated with well over 300,000 people. They were all strange though. Noah had to stop for a break. The desert heat was too much for them to stand.

"Sorry guys. It's just been a while since I've been out this far." Noah said.

They went inside of a restaurant. Roll bought Noah some food and water. They had to take a break for just a little but longer. The people in the town were all worshiping the skies.

"Hey waiter, what's going on here?" Jet asked.

"Tonight is when the visitors are supposed to be coming. They're going to fly over the town and give us more water. Its just tradition." The waiter replied.

"Visitors? I've got to see this." Noah said.

"Ok, were not in too big of a hurry." Jet replied.

"Jet, we've got to make it to the Promised Land." Snake said.

"Snake, we will make it. It's just that it's going to be a while. You know that Rome wasn't built in a day." Jet said.

They stuck around for the day. Snake was having a hard time getting supplies for the road with all of the people celebrating. Roll was excited now that she was going to meet Proto Man after they get through Kashmir. Snake was surrounded by a bunch of people with glow rods. They started to tap Snake with them. He pushed them all back and ran towards the campsite. He dropped off all of the supplies and looked back at the town.

"Jet, I say we just ditch this place." Snake said.

"No point. They're just misguided people who don't even know that this time of year is rain season. The military usually test vehicles out here." Jet said.

"Then if they're going to be vehicles, why stay?"

"Because I really wasn't looking forwards to going through Kashmir just yet! Could you just calm down for one damned second and relax. I would rather of have enjoyed myself before crossing that place. If I die there, I want to be able to think that I lived an awesome life before I die."

Snake backed away from Jet. Roll calmed Jet down. Night came and the entire town was on the roofs. Roll cuddled up next to Jet.

"Are you scared?" Jet asked.

"Kind of. I just want to let you know Jet, if I cant find my brother… I wouldn't mind just riding with you longer." Roll replied.

"Yeah, I really wouldn't mind if you stayed with me. I've grown quite fond of you."

"I love you Jet."

They were silent. Noah watched over the town square. A strange group of lights began to approach them. Snake looked up and saw that they looked like gigantic Bumble Bees. They had propellers over their heads.

"Yep, it was just a coincidence. You were right Jet." Snake said.

He saw Roll with him. It confused him for a second. The vehicles approached the city in formation.

"The visitors! Take us with you!" the woman yelled.

The vehicles flew in formation. All at once, their computers had been infected with the virus. The vehicles flew close to the buildings. A man stared into the vehicle. It had green eyes that seemed hypnotic (These vehicles are the mid-level bosses in the first stage of MMX if you failed to notice.). Roll looked at Jet. They were lost in each other's eyes. A loud gunshot was heard. The vehicles began to fire at the people on the buildings. The started dropping little drones to attack the people on the streets. Explosions ruptured from the streets from where the missiles hit.

"Jet, we've got to get out of here!" Snake yelled.

They all got on the Ride Chasers and drove away from the chaos. All of the people were hunted down in just one night. Jet knew that stopping at the town was a bad idea.

"Snake, I've made up my decision. We're not stopping for anything but food, sleep, and fuel until we make it past Kashmir." Jet said.

They recently found out that the Reploids were starting to riot all over the world. Sigma was behind it all. It was coming to an end soon…


End file.
